


Pieces Left Behind

by eerian_sadow



Series: shards of cybertron [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: springkink, Emotional Trauma, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Rape trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage survived the fall of the towers, but the scars he carries aren't on the outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> this really was supposed to end on a more positive note, but everything I tried to add at the end just made it feel like I was dragging this piece into the ground. So, as much as I hate leaving it here, this is the finished product. Hopefully I’ll get a follow-up written in the future that includes everything else I wanted to say.
> 
> Many thanks to [](http://vani-nessa.livejournal.com/profile)[**vani_nessa**](http://vani-nessa.livejournal.com/) for her beta help.

They pulled the noble out of the ruins of the Towers. He was broken and battered, cut from a thousand different crystal shards and wailing like his very spark was being torn out. Hound remembered feeling, not precisely pity, but a horrified sympathy for the blue and white mech.

Nothing had been left to him at all--not even his elegant looks, though those could be repaired with time.

It was nearly an orn before he found out the noble’s name, and even then he only learned it because their medic was shouting it across the commissary. All optics had turned to look toward the blue and white mech, who shrunk in on himself and tried to hide from their gazes. Hound had found himself compelled to step in front of the other mech, to hide him from Ratchet and shield him from the curious, wary or pitying stares of the other Autobots.

Mirage had leaned against him in relief and Hound could feel him trembling slightly. “Thank you. I’m not ready to go back there yet.”

He thought of the broken nobles and injured warriors recovering in Medical and agreed that he wouldn‘t want to be back in their either. “Anytime.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He was only mildly surprised when he stepped into the briefing room and saw Mirage waiting there, too. It had been almost a vorn since the noble had been rescued and many of the other mechs from the Towers were long gone, but the blue and white mech had stayed.

Really, where else did he have to go.

Mirage was really quite lovely with his paint touched up and all the dents, scrapes and broken plating repaired. He was all sleek racer’s lines, built for speed and agility. Hound might not have been able to look away if he hadn’t realized the other mech was turning away and trying to hide as much of himself as he could.

“Sorry,” the green mech said softly. “I didn’t mean to stare.”

Mirage didn’t turn back immediately, but his posture relaxed some. “It’s all right. I’m sure I look quite different now.”

“You look good. I’m glad that Ratchet got you patched up.” He thought it best not to mention how beautiful he thought the other mech was; Mirage didn’t seem to want other people to look at him. Hound wondered what had happened to him to cause that. “So, are you going out with me today?”

He didn’t miss the small, grateful look the blue and white mech gave him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It stopped surprising him when doors would open and no mech would walk through. It hadn’t taken him long at all to figure out that Mirage couldn’t stand it when the other Autobots looked at him for more than a moment or two and that the noble would go out of his way to hide from them. It never made sense to Hound--most beautiful people knew they were and wanted to show themselves off--but he never questioned it.

It was better for Mirage if he was just quietly supportive, though he wondered if the other mech would ever be willing to show his face around the rest of the army.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ten vorns since the blue and white mech joined the army--barely any time at all for their species, but enough time to overcome simple shyness--and Mirage still hid from the rest of the Autobots. Hound had begun to worry about the spy’s condition, but he was at a loss about how to overcome it.

He so desperately wanted to help, though.

He felt fingers ghost across his shoulders and knew Mirage had entered the room. “It’s just us,” he told the other mech softly.

The blue and white mech’s invisibility flickered off a moment later. “You know that it’s hard for me to trust that without seeing it myself.”

Hound nodded. “I know. I don’t understand it, but I know.”

Mirage crossed the room to the energon dispenser. “Have you had a ration yet?”

“I was waiting for you.”

“Thank you.” The spy filled two cubes and came back to the scout’s table. He handed Hound one cube, then fidgeted with the other for several moments before asking, “Do you really want to know?”

“Only if you want to tell me.” He did want to know--was practically burning with the need to know--but he wasn’t going to push it out of his friend. Hound would not violate Mirage’s trust like that.

The noble fidgeted for a bit longer, before picking up the cube and taking a drink. Then he set it back down on the table and gripped it tightly. “I wasn’t inside the Tower when the attack came. I had just come home from a hunt with several of my friends and we were outside talking. I remember everything falling silent around us, like there was a storm coming. And then there was nothing but sound--the movement of a huge number of mechs, weapons discharges and screams. Starhammer shoved his way past me trying to get inside, and one of the Decepticons shot him in the back. He was grey before he hit the ground and I remember thinking that it would happen to me next.”

Mirage’s hands were trembling around the energon cube. Hound reached out and wrapped his own hand’s around the spy’s, squeezing slightly and trying to be reassuring. The other mech gave him a small, pained smile for his efforts.

“I tried to run,” the noble continued. “I bolted away from the door to my family’s tower and tried to get away. I don’t know where I thought I would go; no part of the Crystal Towers would have been safe. I think I made it four steps before one of the Seekers caught me.”

Mirage abandoned his grip on the energon cube in favor of turning his hands to hold tightly to Hound’s. The scout wanted to flinch at how tightly the other mech was hanging on, but it wasn’t quite painful and he didn’t want the noble to stop talking. Mirage _had_ to get this out or he would never heal.

“He called me names, vile things that a civilized mech wouldn’t say to the Unmaker Himself. He hit me, beat me until my optics went offline. And then he… he pried open my interface panel and…” The blue and white mech was sobbing now. “How can anyone even stand to look at me after what they did?”

Hound pulled his hands out of Mirage’s grip so he could come around the table. He pulled the spy against his chest plates and held him, letting the smaller mech cry out as much of his hurt as possible. He knew it wouldn’t be enough to heal Mirage--that would take time and work--but it would be a start.

When Mirage stopped crying and tried to pull away, Hound tipped his chin up and forced the noble to meet his optics. “No matter what the Decepticons did, you are still beautiful, Mirage.”

“I’m not,” the noble replied. “And I never will be again.”  


 

also, please clicky!  
[](http://dragcave.net/view/i80n) [](http://dragcave.net/view/p6XC) [](http://dragcave.net/view/XBmV) [](http://dragcave.net/view/eMZv)


End file.
